Summons one half
by foxhound40504
Summary: Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved. The demon is from "Kitsune Brothers"
1. more than you bargained for

Alright everyone here is my apparently well anticipated story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

More than you bargained for

Ranma walked down the street whistling a jaunty tune he had heard at a festival that had just stuck in his mind. Stopping mid stride he perked his ears up. "What's that?" he asked himself as he hopped onto the fence. "Oh it's the freak." He muttered darkly as he narrowed his eyes.

"What a haul what a haul!" Happosai shouted in joy as he twirled around some unfortunate woman's underwear as he carried a large sack over his back. "Ha, Ha, Ha you'll never catch me you losers!" he declared as he ran from the enraged mob of women who wanted their undergarments back.

"Give those back you freak!" they shouted in unison as they brandished various weapons of the household kind threatening to beat the diminutive old man if he didn't return their belongings.

Happosai laughed loudly as he jumped away from them "No way these are mine!" he shouted in devilish joy as he stuck his tongue out at the women. He made for a large leap to finally lose them only to blink when he noticed a shadow getting larger and larger. "What?" he asked surprised as he looked up, only to meet a foot face first as Ranma landed on him lightly catching the bag of stolen goods in one hand.

"Don't you have enough underwear?" Ranma asked casually as he tossed the bag towards the women who nodded thankfully. "I mean you do this everyday! At this rate none of the women will be able to afford to buy new ones."

Happosai grinned at the thought despite his loss "Braless pretties…" he drooled as he imagined himself rubbing himself against their bare chests. "Paradise." He mumbled dreamily.

Ranma blanched realizing his mistake. "Oh brother…" he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Look why don't you go get a job!" He roared as he kicked Happosai hard enough to send him into LEO. "Good riddance." He muttered to himself as he went on his way whistling his happy tune.

Happosai grunted in annoyance as he flew through the air. "Tch…Ranma got lucky" he muttered darkly as he folded his arms. "Looks like I'll have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." He thought darkly as he began to cackle.

Ranma sighed in annoyance having been slapped again for refusing to eat Akane's cooking. "Not like anyone else does either you know." He mumbled to no one in particular. "Besides I only stated the truth yet she still hits me." He grumbled as he stared out at the pond.

Kasumi noticed him and walked over to see what was wrong. "Ranma-kun is something the matter?" she asked worriedly as she checked over his bruise. "You normally bounce back quicker than this." She mentioned as she rubbed some alcohol over the wound causing him to wince.

"It's just she hits me even though I do what everyone else does and avoids her cooking like the plague." He stated knowing that Kasumi understood who he was talking about. "I mean if she's going to hit me then it's only fair she hits everyone else right?" he asked trying to point out how stupid Akane was being.

Kasumi rubbed her chin. "True…her cooking…needs work" Kasumi admitted slowly trying to figure out how to phrase it nicely. "But I do believer she's trying to impress you."

"She's doing a mighty fine job…I'm impressed how fast she can jump to conclusions that I'm sleeping around when I haven't done anything of the sort!" he stated bitterly.

Kasumi sighed unable to think of a way to defend her youngest sister. "True…therapy doesn't work with her unfortunately." She stated casually as she stood up. "I'm going to fix dinner try not to get attacked again."

Ranma scoffed "Easier said then done when you're me." He mumbled dejectedly as he sensed something coming at him at high speed. "A message on an arrow?" he asked puzzled as he caught the projectile easily enough. "Ranma, I will put you in your place tonight with the aid of a mighty demon be prepared to beg and grovel at my feet. Happosai" he re-read the letter many times before scrunching it up and tossing it away. "Yeah, tell me exactly what you're going to do I won't stop it at all…idiot."

Nabiki glanced over her shoulder from her spot near the TV "You say something Ranma-kun?" she called out.

"Nothing, just the old freak says he's going to use a demon to put me in my place or something like that." Ranma responded as he lay down. "Nothing new."

Nabiki shrugged "All property damages will be coming out of your pocket!" she announced lightly before turning back to the TV

"Cheapskate." Ranma muttered.

"I heard that!" Nabiki shouted causing him to freeze as he glanced over at her. "You owe me…two-thousand yen or the equivalent in goods."

Ranma slumped his shoulders… 'Damn it.' He thought helplessly as Genma and Soun glanced up from their game. Ranma sighed as he made his way towards the Dojo. "At least I can train in peace." He mumbled to himself as he began his kata.

"Airen!" Shampoo busted through the wall as she launched herself at him only to be knocked out of the way as Ukyo came in.

"Ran-chan try this new Okonomiyaki recipe I made!" she cried out only to be knocked aside as Kodachi came in laughing the entire time as she suddenly pulled out a stuffed turkey and offered it to Ranma.

"Ranma-sama a present for your poorly fed stomach." She was quickly pushed aside as Shampoo muscled her way back into the dojo as the three girls vied for his attention.

"Ranma no baka!" Akane shouted as she charged in Mallet already in motion.

Ranma quickly dodged out of the way not wanting to pay for damages as he tried to flee only to freeze when Happosai suddenly appeared in front of him. "Damn it why right now of all times?" he cried out as Happosai produced a scroll and began pumping his aura into it.

"Oh, great demon of the netherworld here my call come forth and bring disaster upon this insolent brat!" he chanted as he threw the scroll onto the ground causing everyone to pause when it started to smoke. "HA, HA, HA, it's working the summoning is working!" he cackled as everyone tensed for a battle.

There was a loud POOF as the smoke began to clear. Everyone watched intently as a figure started to become visible. "Hm?" a male voice could be heard as the smoke cleared enough to determine that the demon was sitting down eating something.

Happosai laughed evilly as he pointed at Ranma "Go my minion destroy that fool!" he shouted in glee as he waited for his order to be carried out.

The only answer he got was aloud slurping noise as the smoke cleared completely revealing that the 'Demon' was a blonde teenaged boy eating Ramen. "Yo you say something?" he asked lightly as he put the bowl away in subspace.

Ranma got a good look at the boy and realized he was dressed rather modernly wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt, a black bandanna around his forehead with a kanji for nine on it. "This is the demon you were going to beat me with?" he asked Happosai incredulously.

Happosai snarled "Demon I order you to take out the fool!" he roared as he pointed at Ranma.

The boy tilted his head. "Now why would I do that?" he asked in confusion as he glanced back and forth between Ranma and the girls and Happosai. "After all I'm more tempted to help the side with the pretty ladies." He admitted with a shrug. "But then again I'm engaged…" he seemed to think about it. "Nope still prefer helping the pretty ladies."

Akane and the others blushed at being called pretty, even if it was a demon who said it. "What the hell is this pervert saying?" Akane asked fearfully as she backed away from him knowing full well that she as always the one being kidnapped.

The boy turned towards her. "Hey that's not very nice." He mumbled sadly. "I'm not a complete pervert." He stated with a smile "Only with my wives." He seemed to pause "Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have said that?" he questioned noting the aura of anger rising out of Akane.

Roaring in anger Akane charged him her mallet in hand "Oh a berserker?" the demon questioned as he lightly jumped over her, he tilted to the side "How rare for this dimension." He stated as he dodged around her only half trying. "But you lack training I see." He observed as she paused to catch her breath. "Not even half the stamina of a real berserker…maybe you just never got proper training."

"What are you doing beat Ranma up!" Happosai shouted still believing himself in control. "I summoned you here I can easily send you back!" he shouted as he held the scroll up threateningly.

The demon disappeared and reappeared next to Ranma. "Hmmm…looks like this summoning scroll was a scam…" he mumbled reading the scroll over scaring Ranma who hadn't noticed him. "Looks like whichever demon created this, created it with the intent of screwing the summoner over…look there's nothing on here granting the summoner power to send the demon back." He showed it to Ranma and pointed to the scroll in general. "Sorry Jii-san, but there is nothing you can do to me."

Happosai shouted in fury as he pointed at Ranma "Beat him up I demand it! I freed you from hell! You owe me!" Happosai suddenly gasped in pain as the demon pinned him against the wall in an amazing show of speed.

"Listen here Jiji" he stated harshly. "You don't order me around, got it? If I wanted I could've traveled here on my own power." He pointed at the scroll which Ukyo was looking over in interest. "That thing was created to teleport the nearest demon to it here, which happened to be me one of the strongest. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut I can wipe you off the face of this earth in the blink of an eye if I so chose." He released Happosai who fell to the ground coughing violently as he glared weakly at the blonde.

"What are you?" he wheezed. "You're no Demon." He stated catching everyone's attention.

The blonde grinned "Oh I assure you I am a demon…partially." He allowed his illusion to fall away. "I am a half demon…of the Kitsune clan…you may call me Naruto."

* * *

End

Alright I hope everyone liked this beginning. This will start out relatively slow as Naruto talks with everyone and answers various questions before he meets those who aren't here right now, after that he gets into a bit of trouble with the Ranma group before the Senshi arrive.


	2. Understanding

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

Last time

"_Listen here Jiji" he stated harshly. "You don't order me around, got it? If I wanted I could've traveled here on my own power." He pointed at the scroll which Ukyo was looking over in interest. "That thing was created to teleport the nearest demon to it here, which happened to be me one of the strongest. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut I can wipe you off the face of this earth in the blink of an eye if I so chose." He released Happosai who fell to the ground coughing violently as he glared weakly at the blonde._

"_What are you?" he wheezed. "You're no Demon." He stated catching everyone's attention._

_The blonde grinned "Oh I assure you I am a demon…partially." He allowed his illusion to fall away. "I am a half demon…of the Kitsune clan…you may call me Naruto."_

* * *

Understanding

Happosai growled as he struggled to his feet. "Kitsune clan…" he mumbled trying to understand the situation. "Since when did demons have clans of their own?"

Naruto laughed as he spun around causing his previously hidden tails to sway in the resulting breeze. "Since forever Jiji!" he shouted with a mocking smile. "We demons have always been in clans of our own!" He continued to laugh at Happosai's dumbstruck face.

Happosai glared at the blonde and pulled out one of his firecrackers. "You insolent demon I'll show you!" he jumped into the air screaming. "**Happo-Dai-en!" **throwing the fire cracker Happosai expected Naruto to suffer tremendous amounts of pain after the ensuing explosion, what he got was…

"That's it?" out of the smoke Naruto walked calmly as if a bomb had not just been thrown at him. "Fire crackers are all you got?" he asked again as he rotated his neck. "How weak." He muttered as he rushed forward and punted the diminutive old man out the door and into LEO. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Naruto roared after him already angry at the old pervert. Turning around he was met with the astonished gaze of seven teenagers. "What?" he asked dumbly, not understanding why they were staring at him.

Nabiki being as cool headed as she normally was decided to explain as Kasumi merely wrung her hands nervously. "Well for starters you man-handled that old pervert as if he were a rank amateur." She pointed out. "He was one of the most…tenacious of the people here."

Naruto nodded his head. "Right…" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "If he was one of the best then that doesn't say much about the rest of ya does it?" he asked gaining five indignant shouts of "HEY!" from Ranma and the girls. "Well, it's true isn't; it if I could do that to some sort of super pervert what could I do to you?"

Ranma made to retort back with an insult but checked himself once he thought it over. 'True he did make quick work of the freak…' he admitted to himself as he grumbled about it under his breath. "I'd be able to beat the freak too." He muttered causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't like losing do you?" he asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms. "Well…whatever." He stated as she shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored anyways hanging around you guys sounds fun right about now."

Exchanging quick glances the five teens nodded and as one charged the blonde "Demon be gone!" Ukyo shouted as she swung her battle spatula at Naruto's neck. She let out a frightened "Eep!" when he effortlessly caught her spatula mid strike and held her aloft as if she were a feather. "Let go you Demon!" she shouted as she tried to pry her weapon loose.

"As you wish." Naruto muttered with a smirk as he let got the second she yanked with all her might causing her to stumble onto her butt. "Now why are you…" he was forced to move his head an inch to the side in order to avoid Ranma's flying kick. "You know you're pretty rude." He idly knocked Shampoo's Chui away from her hands. "It's not like I'm evil or anything."

Ranma snarled "Then why are you here?" he roared as he prepped for another round. "Demons don't simply get bored and enter the human realm!" he crouched low to the ground as he tensed his muscles ready to spring into action.

Naruto sighed "Always with that reaction…" he muttered as he shook his head from side to side. "Is it so hard to believe that I, as a demon, have a lot of free time?" he casually stepped to the side turning his attention to Kasumi and Nabiki who hadn't moved. "You two believe me don't you?" he asked gazing into their eyes.

Nabiki shook her head to rid herself of some heated images that had sprung up under his gaze. "Demons are notorious liars you know." She pointed out as Kasumi looked back and forth between everyone.

"Anou…I want to trust you…" Kasumi began "But…with our history with demons…" she trailed off feeling no need to explain further.

Naruto stroked his chin "I see, I see," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "You've only met the lying types." He suddenly smiled as he pulled out a card and showed it to them. "Don't worry, it's my job to kill those types when I see them…you see they're trying to drag the demon realm into a state of anarchy, Aniki doesn't want that so yeah…"

The teens all shared a look before slowly relaxing their bodies as a sign of non-aggression. Ranma stared at Naruto for a moment before speaking "Alright you sound sincere." He stated with a visible scowl. "But any hint of malicious intent and you're outta here."

Naruto grinned "Why Ranma I didn't know you knew such big words." Ranma bristled at the insult and had to be held back by Shampoo and Ukyo as he tried to push forward to get in Naruto's face.

"Wait a minute how did you know his name?" Nabiki asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He never introduced himself." Her tone was accusatory as she pointed at the demon before her.

Naruto feigned surprise. "Oh he didn't?" He held his hands to his cheeks for a second before his face split into a giant grin. "I'm just good like that." He stated with a laugh. "I know all your names because it is within my power to know them."

Once again the Nerima teens shared a nervous look as Naruto continued to laugh. "How long are you going to stay?" Akane finally asked in irritation. "Cause we don't have room for another guest."

"AKANE!" Kasumi gasped in horror at her sister's rude behavior. "You shouldn't be so rude to guests!" she admonished as she wagged her finger at her youngest sister.

Naruto chuckled "Mah it's okay I'm used to it." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can always go stay at a hotel I hear rooms are quite cheap here in Nerima." Breaking into laughter once more Naruto suddenly stopped and stared at Ranma. "Alright…now that I've had my fun, why did the old freak try to summon a demon to 'deal' with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma suddenly put into the spotlight stumbled over his words for a moment before managing to gather his wits about him. "Aw, he was just mad cause I stopped him from stealing some women's panties." He eventually muttered as he looked away with a frown. "Old Freak needs a new hobby."

Sweat drop quickly forming on his head Naruto forced a chuckle "I'd…have to agree…" he muttered after a moment's pause "So…" he began again after another awkward pause. "Where's a good place to stay?"

"!,000 Yen." Nabiki said automatically causing the others to gasp as the held their breaths waiting to see how Naruto would react. Nabiki herself realize her possible mistake right away and stared fearfully at the demon who smirked at her.

"Fine…" everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But, if I'm not satisfied I expect a full refund and equal compensation for my lost money spent at the place you lead me to."

Nabiki tensed as she heard that. "Full refund AND compensation?" she asked somewhat incredulously. "Uh…" she paused realizing that in terms of dealing with a demon she may have been getting off lucky. "Sure." She said as she nervously shook his hand.

Naruto smiled as he turned towards the door and offered his arm. "Shall we go then little lady?" he asked much to her ire as she could tell that Ranma and the others were holding in their laughter.

"Tell anyone he called me that and got away with it and you're all screwed for life." She threatened with a frigid glare that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Carefully taking his arm she watched in fascination as his tails slowly faded from view as if they were never there. Glancing up at his face in confusion he simply whispered "Illusions." Before smiling down at her causing her to look away less he see her blush. "So why the interest in our little group?" she asked fishing for answers.

Naruto shrugged seemingly ignorant for her question. "Like I said…I was bored Aniki made me take a few days off and my fiancés are busy elsewhere so I was left with more free time than I knew what to do with."

"Who's your brother?" she asked trying to figure out where he stood in the demon world. If she could figure that out she may be able to figure out a way to get him to leave quicker.

"I'll tell you if I ever need to." He answered her with a grin as they walked down the street arm in arm turning quite a few heads. "As it is now you don't need to know."

"So how did you know about us?" she asked seeing if he had some sort of network to learn about them.

"T.V." he replied simply nearly causing her to trip as she looked at him in disbelief. "No really." He stated noting her gaze.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"Probably not." He answered just as concise as she had been. "Humans seem to have trouble grasping our technologies anyways." He admitted as they arrived at a nice hotel. "Oh? Seems like a nice place." He stated allowing Nabiki to breathe a little easier. "Well then I'll see you around Nabiki-chan"

"Don't call me chan!" she shouted out of instinct only to freeze as she covered her mouth fearfully.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Naruto asked as he gazed at her as if he were about to reduce her to ashes causing her to step back involuntarily. "WELL?" he whispered though the word thundered in Nabiki's head.

Whimpering in fear Nabiki raised her hands over her head to protect herself as he raised his hand as if to strike her. Only, he didn't as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up by the scruff of her neck. "I think a date would be an acceptable compensation for your transgression right?"

Nabiki eyes wide frantically shook her head. "NO! I mean… uh…wouldn't you prefer money?" she asked desperately noting that no one was around to hear her scream if things got worse. As if to answer her question Naruto pulled out his wallet and showed her it's contents. "Whoa…" she muttered unable to say anything else as she tried to calculate the amount he was carrying. "That's enough to settle all of our debts, the Saotomes' debts and there'd still be enough to live like a king for over five years." Realizing that he didn't need money she chuckled nervously "Any other alternatives?" she asked hopefully already knowing he was generally a very forgiving demon.

Naruto smirked as he seemed to think about it though he never set her down. "I can think of one…" he said seeing if she'd agree before he finished. 'Oh? She still has the mental capability to think ahead.' He noted as he continued "But it involves the bedroom, handcuffs, whips, whipped cream, and chocolate."

Nabiki had been gaining hope when he said there was an alternative but once she heard it… her mind froze trying to process it before she rapidly shook her head. "A date is fine!" she blurted out trying to shake the images away as he chuckled and set her down.

"Glad we could come to an agreement." He stated as he turned to walk into the building. "Sunday around…noon?" he asked only to receive a nod in return "Ciao for now little lady." He called out as the doors closed behind him.

Nabiki slowly turned around and made a beeline straight towards her house where she could sit and calm herself down from the terrifying experience she had just been subjugated to. "Dealing with a demon am I crazy?" she asked herself as she entered the house.

"Possibly." Turning her head Nabiki nodded in greetings towards her older sister who was sitting on the stairs chores apparently done for the day. "I take it things didn't go smoothly?" Kasumi asked as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"You could say that…" Nabiki began as she shivered "I ended up agreeing to a date with him after I accidentally ordered him not to do something." She shivered again it beats the alternative anyways."

Kasumi worried by her sister's uncharacteristic nervousness decided she'd better ask "What was the alternative?"

Nabiki calmed herself down as she ran a hand through her shot brown hair. "He didn't give any definite answer…" she paused debating whether or not she should answer. "But he did say that it involved handcuffs, whips, whipped cream and chocolate."

"Oh my." Kasumi muttered as she blushed at the image Nabiki's words had given her. "How dirty." She muttered again as she held a hand to her mouth.

"So how did things here end up?" Nabiki asked switching the topic of conversation.

Kasumi wiped her hands on her apron with a sigh "After the two of you left all of the girls left as well. Ranma-kun went up to his room to meditate and Akane-chan should be breaking bricks right now.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma was sitting in the lotus position going over what had just happened. "Blonde haired demon named Naruto…Che…punk was strong." He muttered to himself going over the fight. "But he seemed to know how to deal with girls…or at least Nabiki…maybe he could help me sort this crazy arranged marriage thing out."

Thinking about it Ranma snorted "Yeah like he'd help, he'd probably find it amusing." Sighing Ranma relaxed his posture and rubbed his head "Wonder which demon he is." He muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Suddenly he noticed that the roof was moving as he groaned. "Not again." And prepared to fight off his father once more.

* * *

With Ukyo

Ukyo angrily served her customers scaring poor Konatsu who made a point out of staying out of Ukyo's range of sight. "Ukyo-sama." The gender challenged boy whimpered as she angrily served up another okonomiyaki.

"KONATSU!" Ukyo yelled causing the poor ninja to jump in fright.

"HAI UKYO-SAMA!" he shouted in such a high pitched voice it sounded more like a squeak than anything else.

"Do you know anyway to fight a demon?" she asked as she closed up the shop. "The stupid freak summoned one to fight us but it turned on him and is now staying at one of the hotels around the area."

Konatsu blinked in surprise. "Eh?" he asked not sure he heard that right. "Did you say there's a demon staying at a hotel in the area?" he asked again for conformation. When Ukyo nodded he sighed heavily "What type?" he asked hoping against all hope it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Well he said he was part of the Kitsune clan…" Konatsu winced "He has blonde hair…" cue another wince. "Three whisker marks on each cheek." Another wince "and his name's Naruto." Cue, face plant. "Konatsu?"

Face still on the ground Konatsu mumbled "Shishou…why are you here?"

Ukyo pulled him up "Did you say something just now?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Rapidly shaking his head Konatsu quickly diverted her attention with a battle plan. "You could always try Ramen…I heard that Kitsune love Ramen with fried tofu in it."

Ukyo made a noise of disappointment as she released her waiter. "Damn I'm not so good with Ramen…" she muttered darkly as she bit her nails. "Oh I got it!" and with that said she rushed into her personal kitchen to prepare her special batter.

Konatsu watched his mistress work fearfully praying for his own safety if she ever found out his relation to the said demon she wanted to fight.

* * *

With Shampoo

Shampoo walked into the cat café with a slight grumble. "Great-grandmother?" she called out in her native tongue.

The old woman made her way into the room atop her staff with a curious gaze "What is it child it's rare for you to speak our tongue on Japanese soil." Seeing Shampoo's gaze elsewhere the aged woman made her way to her grandchild's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Shampoo stared forward for a bit before speaking "Stupid Happy summoned a demon today." She stated causing the older woman to frown. "But the demon turned on him saying that it had no obligation to aid Happy." Cologne smiled a bit seeing Happosai get what he deserved. "But now demon is staying at a hotel in Nerima." Cologne's smile vanished completely.

"That is troubling indeed. Did Muko-dono try to fight it?" she asked frown deepening when Shampoo nodded her head.

Reverting back to Japanese Shampoo spoke "Shampoo, Airen, Spatula Girl, Home Wrecker, and Crazy Girl all try fight demon he toss us around like pillows."

Cologne rubbed her chin in thought. "Seems a mighty opponent has stepped forward. Did it say what it wanted?" she asked turning towards her granddaughter. "Something it wanted to accomplish maybe?"

Shampoo nodded her head again. "Amusement." She replied "Demon bored so demon want find something interesting to do." Taking a seat the Chinese girl sighed with a frown marring her features. "Was fox demon Shampoo think." She stated after a while.

Cologne nodded her head. "Try Ramen with fried tofu they love it." She paused trying to remember something. "Oh yeah…be careful with the fried tofu the effects vary from fox to fox." She warned the younger girl who eagerly headed into the kitchen to make some noodles.

* * *

With Kodachi

"Sasuke!" Kodachi called as she walked around the Kuno manor. "Get out here right now Sasuke!"

"You called Kodachi-sama?" the diminutive ninja asked as he appeared next to her in a kneeling position. "How may be of service to you today?"

"Tell me how much about demons do you know?" she asked never breaking stride. "One showed up today and I want to recruit it to my cause." She suddenly broke out into maniacal laughter causing Sasuke to flinch.

"I know some…rumors to their personality." He offered weakly fearing that it wouldn't please her. 'I also know one personally.' He thought to himself though he kept that a secret.

"Well then out with it!" she roared brandishing her ribbon. "Or shall I order your meals to be reduced…again?"

Sasuke winced but quickly began talking. "Well the demons I know the best are the demon foxes." He began catching Kodachi's attention immediately. "While they vary from fox to fox, in general they're more concerned with having a good time than anything else, they like to play pranks but they don't like liars. When playing pranks they trick the people being pranked by telling them half truths or being vague. They also value loyalty and spirit. Or so they say."

Kodachi nodded her head. "So in order to sway one to my cause I need to prove my own loyalty to my subordinates and simply need to avoid lying." She stated causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Well I suppose so." He mumbled thinking that she wouldn't have a chance in hell of convincing any demon to work for her. 'You keep thinking that Kodachi-sama, I already left my way out of that by saying so they say'

* * *

Back with Naruto

"ACHOO!" Naruto in the middle of a nice dinner sneezed as the waiter asked him if he wanted dessert.

"A cold sir?" the waiter asked offering him a tissue. "Perhaps you'd like a cup of tea?" he suggested as he pulled out pen and paper.

"Ah I'll have green tea thank you but I think someone was talking about me." He answered happily. "By the way I'll have a slice of that heaven's delight cake you have."

The waiter smiled as he jotted it all down. "A fine choice sir." He noted that Naruto suddenly shivered. "Are you sure it's not a cold sir?" he asked handing the order off to a rookie. "Make sure the kitchen gets that." He whispered into the rookie's ear

Naruto waved it off. "Yeah just means some someone is trying to come up with a way to make me miserable, nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so sir." The waiter intoned as he left to tend the other customers.

"Nabiki was right this place is nice." Naruto mumbled as he looked around the fancy restaurant. "I guess I'll tone down the teasing one Sunday." He muttered as he leaned back in his chair. "Well whatever…this is Nerima weird shit always happens. Besides I'm sure we all came to a clear understanding before I left the dojo."

* * *

End

Well I hope this is okay, I'm actually not sure what I want to do with this right now. Especially since I want to stall a bit before getting the Senshi involved.

Anyways be sure to tell me what you think.


	3. Tofu Mishaps

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

Last time

_Naruto waved it off. "Yeah just means some someone is trying to come up with a way to make me miserable, nothing I can't handle."_

"_If you say so sir." The waiter intoned as he left to tend the other customers._

"_Nabiki was right this place is nice." Naruto mumbled as he looked around the fancy restaurant. "I guess I'll tone down the teasing one Sunday." He muttered as he leaned back in his chair. "Well whatever…this is Nerima weird shit always happens. Besides I'm sure we all came to a clear understanding before I left the dojo."_

* * *

Tofu mishaps

Naruto was ambling towards the Tendo dojo intent on killing time just hanging with Ranma, his line of thinking was that Ranma was never bored. "Seriously there's never a shortage of people looking for a fight around him." He mused as he walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello?" he called out. "Is Ranma home?"

Slowly the door opened and Kasumi poked her head out. "Naruto-san…sorry Ranma is at school right now." She explained with a bow of the head. "It's Furinkan High so it shouldn't be hard to find."

Naruto nodded his head in thanks as she closed the door. "Furinkan eh?" he mused as he started to amble away. "Seems interesting." He stated as he continued to walk. He stopped walking when a slight buzzing in his pocket caught his attention. "Huh…did I have one of these when I showed up here?" he wondered aloud as he opened the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked carelessly.

"**Naruto…where the fuck are you?"** a rather irritated sounding voice asked as Naruto idly scratched his cheek wondering just how he was going to explain this.

"Eh" he offered signifying his confusion.

"**Never mind I just got the letter dimension Ran-Sen-Ten001…well now just don't fight the Sailor Senshi and we won't have any problems; got that?"** the person on the other side of the line asked the background noise of an office space filling the silence.

"Yeah I got it." Naruto replied as he held the phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. "Ran-Sen-Ten001 eh?" he mused as he continued walking. "Let's see Ran for Ranma, Sen must be for Senshi or Sailor Senshi in this case…and Ten…Tenchi?" he eventually shrugged "Eh no concern of mine." He figured as he arrived at Furinkan high school.

"Naruto?" turning towards the voice Naruto waved "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked as he walked up to the blonde apparently having been driven off by Akane's normal attempts at cooking.

"Was bored so I decided to drop by" Naruto stated as he looked around. "Shouldn't you be in class though?" he wondered aloud seeing no other kids in the area. "Yard seems empty."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "It's safer inside usually." He admitted with a careless shrug of the shoulders. Ranma seemed to pause in thought as Naruto continued to look around looking for something of interest. "By the way…do you have any advice on my fiancé situation?" Ranma asked out of the blue.

Naruto slowly turned back towards Ranma with a raised eyebrow. "No…not really." He admitted. "Normally I'd say take them all but well…I can see why that doesn't work for you." He explained as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I guess…" Ranma began before he heard the shout of "SAOTOME RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" "Be right back." Ranma grunted as he somersaulted away just as Ryouga hit the ground shattering it; sending debris everywhere. "Can't you see I was talking to someone Ryouga?" he asked casually as Ryouga glared at him from the newly formed crater.

"Shut up Ranma you made Akane-san cry again!" he roared as he jumped at him threatening with his overweight umbrella. "Now sit still and take your beating like a man!"

Ranma stuck his tongue out "No way!" he called out as he nimbly weaved his way around the powerful strikes of the lost boy. "Who'd want to eat Akane's cooking?" he asked causing Naruto who was still leaning against the wall to raise an eyebrow.

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto wondered aloud as he folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "She must get the ingredients confused or something." He concluded as the two exchanged more words (Read: insults) as they traded blows, or rather Ryouga would try to hit Ranma only to get hit one-hundred times by Ranma's superior speed.

"Hold still you coward!" Ryouga roared as he started to gather Chi in preparation for a ShiShi Hokodan blast.

Ranma scowled as he suddenly entered Ryouga's guard and struck his chin hard enough to stagger the lost boy. "Don't go flinging that around the school!" he shouted as he took the boy's legs out from under him causing Ryouga to land painfully on the ground. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he stepped on Ryouga's chest.

"I was thinking to finally beat you're no good, two timing face in!" Ryouga roared as he tried to get up only for Ranma to stomp on his chest harshly, forcing the air from his lungs. "Gah!"

Ranma glared down at him twisting his foot to drive in his point "I ain't two timing her you idiot I've never done anything like she thinks I've done!" he was fuming now as he kicked Ryouga one last time before walking away. Naruto seeing nothing else to do followed after him.

"Anger management problems much." Naruto stated off handily as he caught up with the pig-tailed martial artist's angered stride as he left the school grounds. "Yeah…you really need to find yourself a girl dude." Naruto concluded as he placed his hands behind his head. "Trust me it helps to calm the mind a lot."

Ranma glared at Naruto and continued walking. "You don't have to deal with what I have to." He muttered dejectedly as he hopped onto the fence and continued walking. "Everyday I have to deal with the girls trying to "win my heart" Tch it's annoying!" Ranma ranted as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

Naruto chuckled "Maa…it's not so bad I think." He stated causing Ranma to whip his head towards the blonde. "Personally I think you're lucky, so many pretty girls trying to win your affection, the only reason they're trying so hard is because you're indecisive…just be firm in your choice and…watch out for that…" there was a loud splash as Ranma accidentally stepped on loose fencing and fell into the water. "Loose fence…" Naruto finished lamely as he hopped onto the fence and looked down at Ranma's girl form as she pulled herself out of the water.

"Don't you dare laugh at me whiskers" Ranma growled as Naruto smirked down at her. "I don't care if you're a fucking demon or not I will destroy you."

Naruto grinned "Why Ranma-chan you're so _wet_, do you need my _help_?" he joked as he hopped off the fence just as Ranma launched herself out of the water and back onto the fence.

"You want to say that again jackass?" she shouted as she shook her fist at him with an angry stare.

Naruto laughed as he held up his two hands in a placating gesture "Maa…you should probably go change…" he stated as he pointed out that her blouse was wet. "I can see them." He muttered as he stared her in the eyes.

Turning red in the face both from anger and embarrassment Ranma scowled and darted away to go change into a pair of dry clothing. Chuckling Naruto continued walking only to be interrupted by the sound of a bicycle coming from above him. "What the…?" Naruto wondered aloud as he turned around…and got a face full of tire. As the bicycle fell away from his face it was revealed that Naruto had a large red tire mark in the middle of his face "…Ow"

"Aiya…Shampoo sorry." The purple haired Amazon warrior stated as she held out a delivery box. "As apology Shampoo give Ramen." She declared opening the box and showing Naruto the contents.

Naruto happily took the ramen and began to eat the salty noodles sitting down on the side of the road as he did so. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles, his cheeks taking on an odd tinge of pink as he ate.

Shampoo clapped her hands together and smiled "Shampoo want help with Airen." She replied giddily as she began nodding her head. "Fox help now yes?" she asked staring at him. "Fox?" turning her full attention onto Naruto she sweat dropped upon realizing that he was passed out and that somehow he had removed half of his clothing in the process. "What happen?" she wondered as she picked him up and made her way back to the Nekohaten. "Great-grandmother something happen!" she called out as she entered the shop.

Cologne poked her head out of the kitchen in curiosity. "What happened dear?" she called out as she hopped into the room. "Oh my." She murmured as she saw the half naked and unconscious Naruto draped over her great granddaughter's shoulder. "The fired tofu?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shampoo think so." The younger girl replied as she set him down none too gently before seating herself. "Now what great-grandmother?" she asked as she turned her attention to the unconscious demon.

"We wait dear." Cologne answered as she made her way back into the Kitchen "and I'll make us some food." Nodding in understanding Shampoo went about her chores all the while keeping an eye on the blonde demon fast asleep at one of the tables for the café.

When Naruto awoke it was to the smell of his favorite food, ramen. "Who's making the ramen?" he asked groggily as he sat up right. "Where am I?"

"The Nekohaten" Cologne answered him as she hopped into view. "My great granddaughter brought you in after you fell asleep after eating the ramen she made for you." She then handed him his clothing "You took them off after eating the tofu." She explained seeing his odd stare.

Naruto scratched his head in thought. "I fell asleep after eating ramen?" he muttered more to himself than anyone else. "Was it the tofu?" he questioned curiously as he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

Shampoo chose that moment to walk in before blinking in surprise. "Aiya demon woke up." She stated in her usual broken Japanese. "Demon no angry yes?" she asked as she stared at Naruto half expecting him to attack her.

Naruto waved her off casually as he continued to think on what had put him to sleep. "Fried tofu doesn't usually put me to sleep." He muttered to himself as he began to pace around the room a bit. "Was I tired or something?" he wondered aloud causing the two amazons to glance at each other in confusion.

"Fox…are you listening to us?" Cologne asked as causing Naruto to stop pacing as he turned towards them.

"Huh?"

Shampoo palmed her face, "Demon help Shampoo yes?" she asked as she sat down at a table.

Naruto considered it briefly "With what?" he asked eventually as he sat down the mystery of his sudden sleeping bout forgotten at the moment.

Cologne hopped over and sat down near her granddaughter. "We would like you to aid her in wooing Ranma." She began causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "As it is Muko-dono shows little to no interest in any of his suitors and we'd like you to tip it towards Shampoo's favor."

Naruto scratched his head. "Why not just ask him out without trying to drug him or whatever else you've tried before?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he thought a bit more. "I mean as it is I don't think he trusts any of you since every single one of you has tried various underhanded methods to convince him to marry you. He needs someone he can trust right now."

Shampoo nodded her head as she left the room, more than likely to try and think of a new plan. Cologne shook her head "That girl, always in a rush. Anyways thank you for your advice to her."

Naruto shook his head "It was nothing I'm going to leave now see you around." With that said he walked out of the restaurant and headed off in a random direction no intention clear in his mind.

Suddenly he lashed out with his hand to grab in incoming projectile. "Okonomiyaki?" he wondered as he sniffed it a bit before shoving it into his mouth. "Not bad." He muttered as he licked his fingers clean. "Why was there tofu on it though?" he asked aloud as he turned towards a shadowed tree. "Konatsu what was that all about?"

Stepping out of the shadows Konatsu sheepishly grinned as he rubbed his head. "Well…Ukyo-sama wanted your help and asked what was a good way to convince a demon to help her." He trailed off seeing as his explanation had cleared everything up for Naruto. "I thought fried tofu had odd effects on Kitsune youkai." He stated as he tilted his head.

Naruto nodded his head "It did…I'm seeing everything in thermal vision right now." He grunted as he rubbed his eyes trying to get them back to normal. "You know what…just because of this I'm not helping her out today." He grumbled as the patch of body heat that was Konatsu shifted around.

Konatsu sighed "Very well I'll tell her that." He stated as he vanished. Naruto sighed as he turned around. "Get out here Sasuke." He muttered tiredly as the diminutive ninja popped out from behind a bush. "You'd better not be here on the account of someone else in order to bribe me with food."

"Err." Sasuke muttered as he swiftly hid the bowl of noodles behind his back. "Of course not Naruto why would I do that?" he asked nervously as he began to inch away from the blonde. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere else." With that he vanished in the same manner as Konatsu.

"Ah seriously what the hell Thermal vision is such a hassle!" Naruto moaned as he carefully made his way away from the city in order to get away from all of the bright patches of heat that emitted from the various appliances.

"Ara Youkai-san what are you doing out here?" The voice of one Tendo Kasumi asked as she approached him cautiously, wary that he may lash out.

"Kasumi?" Naruto asked as he turned towards her and saw a patch of heat the vaguely resembled her form. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Kasumi smiled demurely as she held up a shopping bag filled with groceries. "I'm heading home after shopping for dinner." She answered softly. "Would you like some?" she asked as she stepped forward towards her home which was passed Naruto's current position.

Naruto smiled "Sure, I'd love some; honestly I'm still hungry even though the other girls have been trying to convince me to help them by bribing me with food." Smiling at the sound of Kasumi's laughter Naruto simply fell into step with her as she led him towards her home. As the two walked idle chit-chat ensued as Naruto humored Kasumi with the happenings of the day earning him many more of Kasumi's soft giggles that just seemed to warm everyone's heart.

Soon enough they were at the door of the Tendo house and Kasumi invited him inside. "Make yourself comfortable Naruto; dinner won't be ready for a while." With that said Kasumi bowed to him and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the evening meal.

Naruto smiled as he made his way towards the family room where he knew the most heat sources would likely be. "Stupid thermal vision." He muttered angrily as he entered the room catching the attention of Ranma who was watching T.V.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" The pig tailed fighter asked as he turned around in his seat.

Naruto shrugged "Was bored." He stated causing Ranma to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah…before I forget, the girls were trying to bribe me on how to get you." Ranma instantly perked up as he turned his full attention onto the blonde demon. "Shampoo might try a normal approach now while the others were too bothersome for me to help."

Ranma sighed "How did that happen?" he asked scratching his head slowly.

Naruto shrugged "Ukyo's food gave me thermal vision while Shampoo's knocked me out." He stated nonchalantly. "Shampoo's was less bothersome." Naruto admitted as Ranma stared at him with something akin to surprise.

"What's this about Shampoo being less bothersome?" the voice of Nabiki asked as she walked into the room only to pause upon seeing Naruto. "Oh…it's you." She muttered quietly to herself as she looked away from the blonde towards Ranma who shrugged.

"Nabiki-chan that's so mean!" Naruto mock cried as he held his hands over his heart in an overly dramatic pose. He was promptly ignored by the middle daughter of the Tendo household.

"Ranma what's this about you hanging around Shampoo?" Akane shouted as she charged into the room mallet at the ready.

"Whoa! Hang on there Akane I didn't do anything with Shampoo today!" Ranma shouted as he jumped away as he waved his arms in defense. "That was Naruto!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, causing Akane to relax slightly as she glared at both men.

"Alright what are you two perverts up to?" she growled as she gave them both the evil eye. Ranma and Naruto both had beads of sweat forming on the top of their heads as they considered Akane's question.

"You know Akane…that isn't really the smartest thing to say to any demon." Ranma pointed out as he gestured towards Naruto with his thumb. "I mean they might not like it." He continued as Naruto smiled at her causing Akane to blink in surprise.

Naruto shook his head slowly "Oh I don't mind at all Ranma…not…at…all" he stated as his visage started to darken even though the smile never left his face. "In fact I the degree to which I don't care is so vast that if you call me a pervert one more time I WON'T strip you in front of the entire student body of Furinkan high school and then sell pictures everywhere else." By the time he finished speaking Akane was thoroughly frightened of the blonde demon as she shrank away from him. "I'm glad we came to this understanding Akane." Naruto stated as he placed his hands together as he laid his cheek upon them looking as innocent as a young child.

Nabiki shivered "Now THAT is how to scare someone." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ranma chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…where is Oyaji and Tendo-san?" he asked hoping to change the topic and disperse the awkwardness in the air.

"Oh they're meeting someone out of town tonight." Kasumi stated as she walked into the room carrying to dishes of food which she gently set on the table before heading back into the kitchen for the rice cooker. Once she was back with cooker in arm she gestured for everyone to sit down as she served them all their food.

"Thank you Kasumi." Naruto stated as he accepted the offered food. "Don't mind me asking but…is there any fried tofu in this?" he asked curiously as he sniffed it unable to smell the bean curd.

Kasumi smiled at him "Yes there is, is that a problem?" she asked as her smile lessened, fearful that he may not like it.

Naruto saw her face and quickly warded off her worries "No not at all it's just well…fried tofu has odd effects on Kitsune." He admitted as he sniffed it again. "Though we like the stuff a lot." He mused as he grabbed a chunk of food and placed it in his mouth. "It's good." He managed to say between mouthfuls as he started to eat at a quicker pace.

Kasumi smiled as she watched her guest enjoy her cooking "I'm glad you enjoy it." She stated as she bowed her head. Unknown to either one of them, as Naruto ate a light blue string started forming between his own body and Kasumi's. Sharing looks the three younger teens debated whether or not they should stop the blonde from eating anymore. In the in their decision was made for them when the string connected the two together.

Ranma glanced at Nabiki "That can't be good." He muttered softly so that she could here him.

Nabiki nodded her head in agreement. "Naruto…there is some sort of string attached to you and Onee-chan." She announced as she pointed it out. "Is that a good thing?"

Naruto stopped eating and glanced down at the string that was attached to his neck like a leash and followed it back to Kasumi's right hand where it seemed to end though Kasumi was only just now noticing it as well. "Oh hell." He muttered as realization hit him. "Uh Kasumi could you try to leave the room I want to see something." He asked as he watched in trepidation as the confused girl nodded her head and got up to leave the room.

As Kasumi walked away the string started to lose its slack as it extended and when it was fully extended it started to pull Naruto with it. "Oh my, it's attached the two of us together it seems." Kasumi murmured as she held a hand to her mouth.

"I'll say…I can't even resist the pull." Naruto muttered as he drummed his fingers on the ground, having been pulled from his seat by Kasumi's short walk. "It looks like we'll be stuck like this for a while Kasumi sorry about this."

Ranma palmed his face "Why does all the weird shit happen around us?" he asked in an annoyed voice as the other two sisters nodded in agreement as they sighed as yet another odd happening befell their family.

* * *

End 

Alright sorry it took so long for this one, but I had AP testing so I was busy. Anyways feel free to tell me what worked what didn't and whatnot.

Also Poll is still up but it's going to close after one or two more updates so be ready. Right now it looks like majority want me to continue all my current ones instead of starting a new one.

Hope this chapter was fun for everyone and see you later.


	4. Tied together

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

Last time

_As Kasumi walked away the string started to lose its slack as it extended and when it was fully extended it started to pull Naruto with it. "Oh my, it's attached the two of us together it seems." Kasumi murmured as she held a hand to her mouth._

"_I'll say…I can't even resist the pull." Naruto muttered as he drummed his fingers on the ground, having been pulled from his seat by Kasumi's short walk. "It looks like we'll be stuck like this for a while Kasumi sorry about this."_

_Ranma palmed his face "Why does all the weird shit happen around us?" he asked in an annoyed voice as the other two sisters nodded in agreement as they sighed as yet another odd happening befell their family._

* * *

Tied together

Naruto groaned as he and Kasumi left the hotel. "That was more of a hassle than it should have been." He complained as he held his hands behind his head.

Kasumi giggled "Oh don't be that way Naruto-kun." She glanced at the blue string "It's odd, how such a little thing can tie down a demon." She mumbled holding her hand up high.

Naruto lowered his hands and sighed "I guess you're right." He mumbled with a small smile. "We should try to enjoy it!" he declared pumping his fists into the air. "Ah…but…what about bathing or sleeping?" he asked as they neared the house.

Kasumi placed her finger against her chin in thought. "That's right, we can't really do those things together now can we?" she asked rhetorically. "I guess this once will be fine."

Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked disbelievingly "Wont your dad get mad?" he asked trying to find a way out of it.

"Oh I'm sure father won't mind." Kasumi replied as she continued walking regardless of the fact that Naruto was still on the ground.

"Oi wait up don't drag me!" he cried out as he felt his body start to move on its own. "Ow…." He moaned as he finally got to his feet in order to catch up with the apologetic Kasumi.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Kasumi muttered holding her hands up in apologies. "I forgot that you have to follow me."

"It's alright Kasumi I know you didn't mean it." Naruto smiled which in turn caused Kasumi to smile as well as the two walked into the house.

"Demon be gone!" Soun shouted as he charged at Naruto with a ward in his hands. Naruto saw it and calmly gripped Soun's hands and flipped him onto his back.

"Calm down Soun." Naruto advised gesturing to Kasumi's startled gaze. "You're scaring your daughter" Helping the man to his feet Naruto sighed "Now what was that all about?" he asked trying to figure out what would make the man attack him like that.

Soun looked like he was about to break down as he faced Naruto "You have somehow become attached to my daughter and you expect me to be calm?" he roared. Tears gathering in his eyes. "How can I be calm with my daughter in the hands of a demon!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes "It's actually the other way around." He stated pointing at the blue thread attaching him to Kasumi's wrist. "See?" he asked as Soun followed the thread from Kasumi's wrist to Naruto's neck.

Visibly calming down the older man sighed and lowered his arms. "I guess it can be allowed" he conceded looking away from the duo.

Naruto chuckled as Kasumi covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "Oh father." Kasumi mumbled causing the Tendo patriarch to blush. "Anyways father I'm going to go take a bath I'll be down after I'm done." Walking up the stairs Naruto nodded his head at Soun and followed her up.

Soun nodded his head a couple of times before he realized something "WAIT A MINUTE!" he screamed as he charged up the stairs after them "You think I'll let a demon bathe with my daughter?" he screamed.

Nabiki calmly raised her palm in the direction of Ranma and Akane who scowled as they handed over their money. "I told you daddy would freak out calm down then freak out again." She stated smugly as she counted her money.

Ranma made a noise of annoyance as he looked away. "I thought Tendo-san would've freaked out the entire time." He muttered angrily at having lost his money to Nabiki…again.

Nabiki merely chuckled "Ah but it's Kasumi-nee-chan he's worried about this time." She pointed out. "Nee-chan has always been able to calm daddy down."

Ranma grumbled a bit but accepted the answer as he looked around. "Shouldn't we be concerned since Naruto is taking a bath with Kasumi?" he asked looking at the two sisters who weren't doing anything at all.

Akane growled "What can we do?" she asked angrily desperately wanting to go up there and beat the shit out of the perverted blonde demon. "He's strong." She growled "And I can't do anything to stop him"

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders ignoring Akane's tantrum. "It's not like he'll harm her." She pointed out. "Besides Nee-chan can look after herself."

Naruto calmly wrapped a towel around his eyes as the two stripped and prepared to enter the bath. "Kasumi I'll wash your back." He offered holding up a bar of soap.

Kasumi smiled though Naruto couldn't see it. "Thank you Naruto that's kind of you." She replied as she sat down and lathered herself up as best she could. "Go ahead." She stated presenting him her back.

Naruto nodded his head as he lathered his hands with soap. "Okay here I go." He mumbled as he reached out in search of Kasumi. When his finger touched her back she inhaled sharply at the sudden touch. Apologizing Naruto slowly began to work the soap into her skin as Kasumi's face heated up. "Am I being too rough on you Kasumi?" Naruto asked feeling her tense every now and then.

"No…that's not it." She responded as she stood up. "Thank you Naruto I think my back's good." She stated as she washed herself off. "Now let me wash your back." Nodding his head in response Naruto felt around for the stool and moved to sit on it. Using the soap to wash his front Naruto then allowed Kasumi to wash his back. "Naruto you have a very…broad back." Kasumi noted as she washed him.

"I work out a lot." Naruto admitted "There are some bad people who wanted to hurt me when I was little so I was trained on how to fight them off." He explained in as civil a way as he could.

Kasumi blinked in surprise before smiling "Is that so?" she asked before tapping his shoulders. "Well anyways I'm done so you can wash yourself now Naruto." Nodding his head Naruto did just that.

"Should we skip the bath?" Naruto asked as Kasumi pulled him towards the bath tub. "I mean this is kind of awkward as it is." He explained his own reasoning.

Kasumi shook her head though Naruto couldn't see it. "No just get in" she insisted shaking his head Naruto did so. "Now I'll just slip in behind you…"

"Wait…what?" Naruto mumbled as he felt something soft brush against his back. "That was…" he mumbled again. Face turning red Naruto managed to keep a steady voice. "Just now that soft feeling on my back was…?" he asked daring not to turn towards her.

"My breasts." Kasumi replied easily. "That isn't bothering you is it?" she asked worriedly. "They are kind of big for a Japanese woman…" she mumbled pressing her breasts together.

Naruto shook his head "No…it's not bothering me per say," he tried to explain "It's just…distracting" he tired to explain but simply could not find the words. "Besides isn't this improper?" he asked turning the conversation towards the matter of proper behavior.

Kasumi laid her head against Naruto's back causing him to stiffen in surprise "But it can't be helped can it?" she asked lightly.

"You're pretty bold when the situation… can't be helped aren't you?" Naruto asked turning his head towards her even though he couldn't see her.

Kasumi giggled "I wonder." She said causing Naruto to chuckle. "Let me stay like this just a little longer." She whispered causing Naruto's smile to soften.

"Ah, go ahead." He mumbled in response as he sat there quietly thinking about what to do. They sat there in companionable silence for a while before Kasumi stood up.

"We should get out." She stated a little red from the heat. Nodding in agreement Naruto stood up as well Kasumi gasped "Oh my…" she whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously not daring to remove his blindfold. "What happened?"

Kasumi didn't say anything for a few seconds "Big…"

"Oh…that." Naruto mumbled scratching his head in embarrassment.

Shaking it out of her head Kasumi quickly got dressed as did Naruto and the two of them left the bathroom together. "We should go down stairs." Kasumi, now fully dressed, stated.

Naruto, also fully dressed, took off his blindfold and nodded his head. "Yeah let's go make sure Ranma hasn't been punted into LEO." Kasumi giggled at Naruto's joke causing Naruto to smile.

When the two made it downstairs Ranma was in girl form having been attacked by her Panda father. "Yo." She waved casually. "How was your bath?"

Naruto blinked in surprise "It was great, why do you ask?" he responded as he looked around. "And is it usually this calm around here?" he asked wondering why nothing crazy was happening.

Nabiki shrugged "It's Friday…nothing ever happens on Friday." She responded "Something big will happen tomorrow though so you might want to get ready."

Naruto blinked again as he looked at Kasumi "You guys have a crazy occurrence schedule?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes would you like to see the calendar?" Kasumi responded easily making Naruto wonder just how sane this family was.

"Alright…" he mumbled still confused. "Should we go to bed then?" he asked trying to wrap his head around how nonchalant the Tendo/Saotome families were about weird things happening around them since they were almost freaking out earlier when the blue thread first appeared.

Kasumi shook her head. "We still have time Naruto it's only nine O'clock." She pointed at the clock on the wall and indeed it read nine on the dot. "Who wants cookies?" Kasumi called out as she started heading into the kitchen.

There was a chorus of "I do." From the occupants of the living room as Naruto followed Kasumi into the kitchen.

"I'll carry them for you." He offered as she set up the plates of cookies. Once she was done he lifted them with ease and carried them into the living room Kasumi trailing behind him. "Here you go guys fresh cookies out of the oven from Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled as she watched everyone enjoy her cookies as she took one for herself and began to chew on it. "My it's so sweet." She mumbled holding a hand to her mouth.

Naruto laughed as he ate one himself. "Sweet cookies are good cookies!" he declared causing everyone to laugh with him.

Once everything had settled down the household began to head off to sleep, Naruto stuck as he was followed Kasumi up to her room where she changed into a one piece night gown. "Where should I sleep?" he asked looking around for somewhere to curl up and sleep.

Kasumi merely lay down on her bed and patted the bed beside her. "Right here of course silly." She giggled.

Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva. "Eh?" he asked dumbly. "You want me to share the bed with you?" he asked nervously looking around the room. "Now I know that's improper." He mumbled looking anywhere but at Kasumi.

"It can't be helped right?" she asked gesturing at the thread. "There isn't anywhere comfortable for you to sleep with this thing attached to your neck. So you'll have to sleep at my side until it wears off."

Naruto glanced to the side. "I hate this thing sometimes." He whispered before sighing and climbing into bed with her. "I hope no one walks in on us." He mumbled as he tried to fall asleep.

Kasumi smiled and draped an arm over him. "Why?" she asked softly enjoying the warmth he provided.

"This would be hard to explain." Naruto's simple answer came almost instantly as he drifted off to sleep.

Kasumi smiled as she snuggled a little closer. "I'm sure we could come up with something." She mumbled before going to sleep herself.

* * *

End 

Okay this one is real short but I couldn't drag it on if I wanted to. Anyways first encounter with the scouts coming up figured I needed the most inopportune moment for them to show up. What could be worst timing then when Naruto is tied to Kasumi?

Look forward to it!


	5. Troublesome meeting

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

_Last Time_

_Kasumi smiled and draped an arm over him. "Why?" she asked softly enjoying the warmth he provided._

_"This would be hard to explain." Naruto's simple answer came almost instantly as he drifted off to sleep._

_Kasumi smiled as she snuggled a little closer. "I'm sure we could come up with something." She mumbled before going to sleep herself._

* * *

Troublesome meetings

Naruto groaned softly as he slowly roused himself from slumber, only to realize an added weight on the right side of his body. "What?" he wondered aloud lifting the covers to peer at the offending object. "Kasumi?" he questioned seeing the eldest Tendo daughter happily snuggling into his side placing his arm between her noticeable bust which was usually hidden away by her conservative home maker's outfit.

Kasumi stirred as she sat up and yawned cutely. "Ah, good morning Naruto." She greeted seeing him up and about. "We should prepare breakfast for everyone now." She noted glancing at the clock.

"Right" Naruto agreed knowing of her early rising tendencies. "After that I can try to figure out how to get rid of this little blue string." He stated tugging at the makeshift collar on his neck which bound him to Kasumi.

Kasumi smiled serenely as she nodded her head before slipping out of her pajamas and into her normal day clothes much to Naruto's own embarrassment. "Oh silly like you haven't seen a naked woman before." Kasumi chastised walking out the room not at all bothered by the fact that Naruto had seen everything she normally hid away under her loose clothing.

Naruto sighed but decided not to say anything knowing she was right. Instead he decided to change the topic "So…what are we making?" he asked as the two entered the kitchen and donned cooking aprons.

"Oh, some fish, rice and pickles today a nice well balanced meal." Kasumi replied gathering the materials needed for the meal. "Naruto could you bring me the rice cooker?" she asked pointing at the device which was closer to Naruto than it was to her.

"Sure thing." He stated grabbing it and placing it down where she indicated. "I'll work on the fish Kasumi don't worry." Kasumi hesitated but relented as Naruto began the process of cooking the small fish that usually went with breakfast. Busying herself with the other preparations and cooking Kasumi would occasionally glance over at Naruto to see how he was doing. "Oh my, they smell wonderful." She noted taking a whiff of one of the finished fish.

"Thanks" Naruto muttered rubbing his nose bashfully.

Kasumi giggled causing Naruto to pout which only made it worse. "Such a cute face." Kasumi muttered softly between her giggles. Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from her. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized softly "It was just too funny."

"Hmph." Naruto did not reply to her apology and instead continued to give her the cold shoulder.

Kasumi tilted her head to the side before grasping the string which connected them and pulled on it. Falling over in an undignified heap Naruto glared up at her as she giggled. "Are you listening now?" she asked

"yes…" Naruto nodded his head as he sat up. "I think breakfast is ready now." He stated pointing at the fish. "We should set the table" Kasumi nodded her head and grabbed a few plates as Naruto grabbed the rest and brought them out to the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out holding her skirt down as a red blur zoomed to the table ready to eat. "Ranma-kun you have to wait for the others." Kasumi admonished before Ranma could inhale his food and everyone else's

"Morning Nee-chan." Nabiki greeted with a half hearted wave of her hand as she plopped down into her seat still half asleep

"Morning everyone." Akane announce walking into the room in her training Gi. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily staring at Naruto.

Naruto blinked before pointing at his neck. "Can't leave remember?" he asked as if it were obvious. Akane clicked her tongue in annoyance but said nothing else as she sat down and clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" the group shouted before eating.

"Where's Oyaji and Tendo-san?" Ranma asked looking around. "They didn't come back?"

Nabiki, now awake after drinking her coffee, answered "They went to the Juuban district." Naruto snapped his head towards her.

"Did you say the Juuban district?" he asked suddenly a little more worried. "That's not good." He muttered looking away. "They might me trying to find the Senshi."

Akane widened her eyes. "They exist?" she nearly screamed "I thought they were only Kid's show!"

Naruto waved her off. "Yeah they exist, they fight Yoma, and they will definitely NOT like me." he muttered biting his thumb. "Tch, and I was told not to get into a fight with them." He stated wondering what he should do.

"Hopefully they'll be able to separate you two" Akane grouched finishing her food

"If only that was all they'd try to do." Naruto muttered drumming his fingers on the table. "But no~! They fight for love and justice!" As he spoke Naruto clenched his hands in front of him swooning causing everyone to laugh. "Bunch of creepy little girls."

Kasumi giggled as she began collecting the dishes. "Well hopefully they won't cause any trouble around here." She stated as Naruto began helping her by taking the plates off her hands. "Anyways, Naruto and I are going to try and sever the string." She explained as they carried the plates into the kitchen to be washed.

Ranma nodded his head "Alright I'll go around the town try to find something to do then." He stated jumping to his feet. "Magic seems to go wrong around me anyways."

Akane nodded her head "Yeah, I don't want to be around if something happens." She admitted following Ranma out the door.

Nabiki looked around "Well…it's Sunday…" she weighed her options "I am kind of interested…" she continued before shrugging her shoulders. "I'll sell details later so I'll stay and watch."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as He and Kasumi finished washing the dishes. "That's fine I guess just be close to a door." He stated as Nabiki shimmied over to the door leading to the garden as Kasumi and Naruto retook their seats. "Alright, fist I'll try to cut off the flow of my youki." He announced as he began suppressing his demonic energies. After he reached his limit he checked the string "nothing" he muttered observantly.

Kasumi nodded her head holding her wrist up so she could get a closer look at it. "Maybe…using your energy to cut it?" she suggested.

"Might work." Naruto acknowledged as he refined his Youki into a blade like form and began sawing at the string with no results. "Okay…that didn't work."

"Maybe Kasumi-nee-chan has to will your freedom." Nabiki offered from her position at the door. "You know like a contract."

Kasumi nodded her head and focused on allowing Naruto his freedom. 'Release Naruto from his bonds' she thought in her mind. Opening her eyes after a minute's worth of effort she was slightly surprised to see that it had not worked. "No luck."

"Huh…so it's not linked to Kasumi" Naruto muttered studying the string a little more. "What is it?" he wondered tugging at it a bit seeing no visible reaction on Kasumi as he tugged it as hard as he could "No matter what it won't allow me to force Kasumi anywhere. Meaning I can't harm her either" he stated "There's only one more thing I can think of right now. I'll flood it with my Youki and over stress it to the point that it snaps."

Kasumi nodded her head slowly as Naruto began gathering his Youki into a single point on the string. "Heavy." Kasumi breathed slowly "The string is really heavy now." She stated resting her wrist on the table.

Nabiki watched in curiosity as Naruto tried to break the string binding him to Kasumi's side. "Is it working?" she asked timidly worried that a backlash might hit her.

Naruto grunted "I think so…" he muttered focusing intently on the task at hand. "Just a little more." He muttered as the string began to show signs of breaking.

"Stop Yoma!" a young voice cried out causing Nabiki to turn around "Stop hurting that woman; in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Naruto's focus wavered and the string suddenly repelled his energies as it quickly mended itself.

"Damn!" Naruto swore turning to face the nuisance. "What do you want?" he asked testily seeing a masked girl wearing a white sailor uniform with blonde hair tied up in what looked like dango balls as the rest of her hair trailed down her back as pigtails.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" she screamed waving her arms frantically around. "I wanted you to stop hurting that girl!" the Sailor Senshi, for who else could they be, shouted angrily.

Naruto scowled "I wasn't doing anything to hurt her." He muttered looking away from the Senshi. "I was trying to break this blue string that connects me to her." He explained pointing at the string attached to his neck.

The blonde narrowed her eyes "A likely story…I shall defeat you and release her from your evil clutches! **Moon Tiara Action**!" grabbing a hold of her tiara Sailor Moon threw it at Naruto forcing him to grab Kasumi and dodge out of the way.

"Hang on Kasumi!" he shouted taking to the rooftops. "I need to lose her, I'm really not supposed to fight them!" he explained as Moon gave chase.

"Stop Yoma!" Sailor Moon cried out trying to keep up though she kept on stumbling around like a fool.

"**Fire Soul!**" Another voice shouted as a ball of flames descended upon Naruto and Kasumi. Quickly setting her down Naruto clapped his hands using a sonic boom to disperse the flames.

"Yeah…" he began as another Senshi, this time in red, appeared "We're leaving." He picked Kasumi up in a bridal carry and hopped away intent on losing the two pursuers who were now identified as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"**Shabon Spray!**" yet another voice shouted as a thick mist began covering the area.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined as he took a deep breath and blew the mist away. "Leave us alone!" he shouted angrily as he sped away from a Senshi in blue. "I'm not doing anything bad!" he whined as Kasumi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mercury soon joined the others in giving chase.

"Release her Yoma!" the Senshi shouted angrily as they gave chase. "We'll stop your wickedness!"

"**Flower Hurricane**!" a fourth voice shouted as flower petals began circling Naruto distracting him as he continued to run. "We have you now Yoma!"

"I'm not a fucking Yoma!" Naruto cried as waved his hand creating a gale blowing away the bothersome petals and revealing a green Senshi who was much taller than the others. "Oh great…another one." Naruto muttered before bolting in a different direction.

"HEY!" Jupiter shouted peeved that the Yoma wouldn't fight, she then joined her comrades.

"Don't you girls have something better to do?" Naruto shouted at them stopping on a tall building looking down on them.

"We're here to stop your evil ways!" Sailor Moon countered glaring at him.

"And I'm here because I'm bored!" Naruto countered back as he set Kasumi down and folded his arms. "So leave me alone, I'm not attacking anyone"

"You think we'll believe your lies!" Jupiter screamed pointing an accusing finger at the blonde male.

"No…but I'm not lying so I was kind of hoping you'd believe the truth you know?" Naruto stated staring at them,

"**Venus Love-Me Chain**!" Naruto grunted as an odd chain wrapped around him. "Alright Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted happily as Kasumi frowned.

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked causing the Senshi to gape. "That looks a little tight." She mentioned as an orange wearing Senshi jumped up to the duo. "Miss, could you release him?"

"Ma'am I don't think you understand!" Venus tried to explain "This thing is a Yoma, they steal the life energies of humans in order to resurrect their evil queen Beryl" Venus shouted causing Naruto to snort.

"Why would I serve a weakling like that?" he asked angrily "I only take orders from my older brother." He declared glaring at her. "Now release me, I have chores to do."

Venus scowled at him "Silence Yoma We'll deal with you later." She declared as Kasumi placed a hand on her hips. "Now Ma'am let's get you to safety."

"Well then…would you be so kind as to remove this string then?" Kasumi asked holding p her wrist which the string was attached to. "It binds him to me." She explained as Venus followed the string to Naruto's neck.

The other Sailor Senshi jumped up so that Mars could keep an eye on Naruto as Sailor Moon and the others tried to remove the string. "What's with this string?" Moon whined as her tiara could not cut it.

"That was my chore…to sever the connection between her and me." Naruto stated taking a seat feeling no need to stand around the girls. "I would've finished except you interrupted us." He glared at Moon for emphasis.

Kasumi nodded her head "Yes…he almost had us free but then we were disturbed and the string reformed." She explained softly. "Now really could you let him go? He can't harm me anyways." She explained further giving the string a soft tug pulling Naruto closer to her.

The Sailor Senshi exchanged glances. "What do you think Sailor Mars?" Venus asked turning to the only one with actual knowledge on Demons and Spirits.

"Don't believe them!" an older voice shouted causing Naruto to sigh tiredly. Sailor Uranus, an older looking Senshi wearing the standard outfit but only a darker shade of blue then Mercury, jumped down with Sailor Neptune who was wearing a darker green than Jupiter. "She may have been hypnotized there's no way to know if she's saying the truth!" Uranus explained as Naruto slumped his head and banged it on the roof in frustration.

"You know what…fuck it!" he shouted and broke free of the restraints "Come on Kasumi let's go home!" he shouted picking the home maker up and hopping off the roof. "See you later Brats!" he shouted back at them as he set Kasumi down on the ground and walked with her back towards the Dojo as the Senshi stared at them slack jawed.

"What the hell just happened?" Venus Jupiter asked puzzled by the entire thing. "Was that girl manipulated?" she questioned confused as to what to think.

"Should we…do something?" Moon asked as two cats made themselves known. "I don't think you should." The black cat, Luna, advised "He didn't smell like a Yoma to me." She admitted having observed the chase from afar. The white cat nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah he smelled like a Kitsune to me." Artemis, the white cat, stated holding a paw up in greeting. "They may be tricksters but they're not all that bad." He explained as the others looked at each other in concern.

Luna bobbed her head up and down in a nod "I agree with Artemis on this one." She announced as the girls shared a surprised glance. "I truly do not think this one is evil."

Neptune frowned "But you felt that energy right?" she asked with a slight shiver. "Such a dense power."

"True." Artemis agreed "But it wasn't really tainted like a Yoma's is." He explained "It was more like…natural energy rather than artificial energy like a Yoma's"

Mars nodded her head "It felt different that's for sure." She agreed "Also, Yoma's don't have siblings. So why would he say he only listens to his brother?" the others paused.

"I still don't trust him!" Uranus shouted suddenly startling the others as they all turned towards her only to see her crossing her arms angrily as she looked away. "There's just something about him I don't like!"

Neptune laughed and placed a hand on Uranus's shoulder placating the woman. "We should go home." She stated before jumping away causing Uranus to follow after her.

"Come along Moon we should go home you have a test tomorrow." Luna called out walking away.

"AWWWWWW!" Sailor Moon whined following after her advisor. The others laughed as they followed along.

Naruto sighed unhappily as he and Kasumi made it inside the house without incident. "So how'd it go?" Nabiki asked once they were inside.

"200,000yen" Naruto muttered holding out his hand. "Troublesome…"

* * *

End 

I Hope you all liked it because I felt like such a dork having to go look Sailor Moon and stuff like that up on the internet. The things I do for you guys!


	6. confrontations

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

_Last Time_

_"AWWWWWW!" Sailor Moon whined following after her advisor. The others laughed as they followed along._

_Naruto sighed unhappily as he and Kasumi made it inside the house without incident. "So how'd it go?" Nabiki asked once they were inside._

_"200,000yen" Naruto muttered holding out his hand. "Troublesome…"_

* * *

Confrontations

Naruto glared angrily at the blue string connecting him to the eldest Tendo Daughter as he tried to overload it once more. "It's not working this time." He muttered in irritation as Kasumi frowned as well the pressure she had felt the first time missing.

"I don't feel as heavy as when you first tried it." She admitted holding her wrist up for inspection. "Maybe it's a self learning thing it won't fall for the same thing twice." She theorized as Naruto grabbed his head in frustration.

"What should I do…?" he moaned in despair this really doesn't look good from an outsider's point of view!"

"Maybe we should go see the old ghoul?" Ranma suggested even though he shuddered at the thought. "She knows a bunch about magic and stuff like that." He added in as an explanation for his odd suggestion.

Naruto sighed as he stood up. "I guess we don't have much of a choice this time." He muttered causing Kasumi to giggle. "What?" he asked defensively

"Oh…nothing." She stated before falling into another fit of giggling. Naruto gave her an odd glance before helping her to her feet as they followed Ranma to the Nekohaten

"Hey old ghoul we need some help!" Ranma called out barging into the Chinese restaurant without a care in the world.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Cologne asked hopping into view. Seeing the trio she smiled "Ah, Muko-dono so glad to see you again here to ask Shampoo out?" she wondered with a sly grin.

"In your dreams." Ranma scoffed before gesturing at Naruto and Kasumi. "These two are stuck together and we were wondering if you help them separate." Ranma explained as Cologne hopped over as Shampoo wandered into the room wondering what was going on.

"Airen!" She shouted happily dive tackling Ranma in her exuberance

"Shampoo!" Ranma shouted in surprise as he fell to the floor. "What's up?" he asked already used to her over enthusiastic embraces.

"Airen come see Shampoo?" the Chinese girl asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No…these two need a little help." Ranma stated gesturing at Naruto and Kasumi who were talking to Cologne.

"So can you cut it?" Naruto asked after a while. "It'd be pretty bad if those scouts came back."

"I'm afraid not, this is the blue string of lust! It cannot be broken by normal means." Cologne stated gravely.

"The blue string…of lust?" Naruto parroted "wouldn't that be…I don't know…pink?" he asked trying to figure out why it was lust.

Kasumi seemed a little concerned as she listened to the elder explain things for them. "The blue string of lust is a physical manifestation of a person's sexual tension or lust, the more blue it is the more tense that person is, the only way to sever it is for the person whose neck the string is wrapped around to sexually satisfy the person whose wrist they are attached to." She examined the string closer "Oh, you poor dear Kasumi-chan, you've must have been holding back for a long time."

Both Naruto and Kasumi blushed as they looked anywhere else other than the elder. "Isn't there some other way?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, there isn't. in other words…to be free you and Kasumi must have SEX!" Cologne announced in an overly loud voice startling the four teens.

"Eh?" Kasumi gasped in shock as she held a hand to her mouth. "Oh why would that happen to us?" she asked worriedly "I'm not repressed or anything of the like."

Ranma tilted his head to the side. "So…you've been getting off on a normal basis?" he asked curiously.

"What…no!" Kasumi denied hastily "That's so indecent." She muttered shaking her head. "What I meant was I haven't felt any such desires at all in my 19 years of life" she explained causing the others to stare in pen disbelief.

"It might be worse than I imagined." Cologne muttered to herself as she looked away from the duo.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU EVIL DEMON!" Naruto palmed his face as the familiar voice sounded from outside.

"I think we should leave." He stated pocking Kasumi up and barging out the door Ranma right behind him. "This is too much hassle I'll meet up with you at the house Ranma." He shouted as the two split up.

"Stop evil demon!" Sailor moon shouted as she and the other Senshi gave chase.

"Oh piss off you freaking cheerleader!" Naruto shouted angrily as Kasumi giggled at the insult.

"WAH MARS HE'S SCARY!" Sailor moon whined as she hugged the Senshi in red.

"There, there." Mars sighed with a sweat drop as she patted her leader on the head.

"Naruto I presume?" a new voice asked softly from the roof above him. Looking up Naruto was treated with the sight of a taller green haired woman wearing a blackish version of what the other Senshi were wearing.

"You must be Pluto." Naruto muttered tensing his legs as he held onto Kasumi. "What do you want with me?" he asked grinning despite the situation.

"Sailor Pluto!" the others shouted happily. "We need to stop him he's harming that woman!" Sailor Moon shouted with determination as they all prepared to move.

"No he's not." Kasumi complained "I've already told you miss, Naruto hasn't done anything to me."

Pluto held up a hand silencing the others. "Our futures are intertwined, Naruto, how I am not yet sure but know that we shall meet again some day." She stated before vanishing from the area.

"What just happened?" The Senshi wondered as their ally left them all alone. "Pluto how could you just leave us like this?" Sailor moon cried as Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh…well that was weird." He muttered before capitalizing on the Senshi's lack of attention to make a quick getaway. "So long girls!" he called out stunning them for a second before they gave chase.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Kasumi asked lightly holding onto Naruto as he ran along the rooftops. "Your futures being intertwined."

"It usually means our futures are connected in some way, but that's not important right now." Naruto explained as they safely arrived back at the dojo. "How the hell are we going to get this thing off?" he asked pointing at the sting still attaching them together.

"Well…should we try the Elder's suggestion?" she asked politely.

"You…want to try…sex?" Naruto asked shocked beyond belief that such words would come out of kind and caring Kasumi's mouth. "Honestly I don't think that would be such a good idea…" Naruto muttered feeling an oppressive glare on the back of his head.

Kasumi tilted her head in thought placing a finger cutely on her chin. "I guess you're right." She mumbled looking up at the ceiling. "Well then how about I prepare some ramen with fried tofu in it maybe it'll cancel out."

Naruto sweat dropped at the absurdity but said nothing as Kasumi happily made her way into the kitchen dragging him along with her. "I don't think it works that way." He finally stated as the home maker happily went about the kitchen cooking a meal.

"Well we never know right?" Kasumi countered as she continued her actions.

"Well that's also true I guess." Naruto mumbled looking away from Kasumi. "You know…you've been taking all of this remarkably well or a human." He stated as she busily cooked some ramen.

"Well odd things always happen around Ranma-kun so…" she trailed off content to leave it at that. Naruto chuckled as well.

"I see, that does make some sense doesn't it?" he wondered laughing to himself. "Oh, that smells wonderful." He muttered sniffing the air.

"It's finished, here you go Naruto-san." Kasumi smiled radiantly as she held out a bowl of Ramen for Naruto.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto muttered accepting the dish before digging in. Finishing the food he set the bowl down as Kasumi checked her wrist.

"It's gone." She mumbled surprised. "I guess it does work that way." She smiled as Naruto felt his body burning up from the inside.

"I should go." He muttered identifying the sensation within himself. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed his head as he began making his way back towards the hotel not even waiting for a response from the Tendo Daughter. Halfway there he stumbled and leaned against the wall for support. "An aphrodisiac effect?" he wondered grunting with effort as he forced himself to move.

"Naruto!" a woman dressed in black shouted as she moved to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his forehead.

'Not good!' Naruto thought trying to push her away. "Move, not…safe…near…me." He gasped out unable to fully focus on whether or not she was someone he knew.

"But you're burning up!" the woman argued trying to help him "Let me help you!"

"I'll be fine…just…needed to…call some…one." Naruto gasped out breaking away from his helper only to stumble onto the ground. His breathing was ragged and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold himself back. "Go…get away from here." He urged once more.

"No, I won't leave you here to suffer!" the girl declared helping Naruto to his feet. "Come on you can rest at my place."

Naruto's hair covered his eyes as a grin started to form on his lips. "Why thank you my lady." He cooed in a silky voice. "Allow me to show you…my gratitude." He whispered into her ear causing her to turn towards him quickly surprised by the sudden change.

"What's going on?" she wondered as Naruto effortlessly got on his own two feet and walked around her.

"You see, I have recently consumed some fried tofu and as weird as it sounds fried tofu has always had…odd effects on my people." He explained before stepping in close to her. "Mine ignited a certain desire I usually keep bottled up."

"I see…" she muttered as he began running a finger along her shoulders drawing forth shivers from the green haired woman.

"Oh don't be so nervous my dear." Naruto laughed as he trailed a finger along her jaw line. "Now what is your name pretty lady?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"Setsuna… Meiou Setsuna." She responded hesitantly wondering if this was the future she had seen.

"Setsuna… what a wonderful name." Naruto muttered as his hand continued to trail along her body as she quietly kept her arms close to her body to ward off his hands from certain areas. "I shall remember it as we embrace one another in our passions." He stated causing a tinge of red to form on the usually stoic Setsuna's face.

"Who said anything about laying with you?" she asked trying to move away from him. "Obviously you're fine and can get along on your own."

"I did try to warn you." He stated pulling her in closer and catching her lips when she gasped in surprise. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight." He whispered into her ears as he guided her back to his room at the hotel.

* * *

End 

Uh…I don't even know what to say here… OH MY GAWD SAILOR PLUTO GOT SOME! Okay that works…

Anyways…hope you guys liked it, I don't know what I'm doing anymore so if it's good it was a coincidence and if it's bad it was a coincidence.

**As to why no lemons… Cave Johnson took my lemons to burn down Life's house**


	7. Consequences

Alright everyone here is the next chapter of my story Summons one half! As a reminder, the main crossover is Ranma and Naruto Sailor moon isn't supposed to play a major role in all of this. Sure her group is important for a big part of the story but it is only for that part.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Setsuna… what a wonderful name." Naruto muttered as his hand continued to trail along her body as she quietly kept her arms close to her body to ward off his hands from certain areas. "I shall remember it as we embrace one another in our passions." He stated causing a tinge of red to form on the usually stoic Setsuna's face. _

"_Who said anything about laying with you?" she asked trying to move away from him. "Obviously you're fine and can get along on your own."_

"_I did try to warn you." He stated pulling her in closer and catching her lips when she gasped in surprise. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight." He whispered into her ears as he guided her back to his room at the hotel._

* * *

Consequences

Naruto awoke with a start as he frantically looked around. "Oh it was just a dream." He muttered in relief. Placing his hand down, he froze as a soft "Ah!" emitted from under the covers. Gulping Naruto slowly lifted the covers to peer underneath. "Oh…that's not good." He muttered seeing a naked Meiou Setsuna snuggled against his side.

Slowly Setsuna shifted closer to him as the cool air of his hotel room brushed against her body. Opening her eyes she glanced up at him and smiled. "Morning sweetie" she ran a finger along his chest. "You were wonderful last night."

Naruto grasped his head "What on earth happened to me?" he wondered looking more than a little disheveled. "I don't remember any of it."

Setsuna seemed offended "I'll have you know that you're the one who dragged me here." She stated gripping his wrist tightly. "Then you screwed me so much that I would be surprised to find out that I'm not pregnant!"

If anything that only made it worse for Naruto as his head sank in depression. "I blame the tofu." He muttered unable to look her in the eye. Sighing once more he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "This is a scroll detailing the laws regarding to children between residents of two separate dimensions." He stated as she looked at it oddly. "Legally any child between the two of us will not be seen as legitimate unless that child can travel freely between this world and mine."

Setsuna opened the scroll and looked it over keeping the blanket over her naked form as Naruto sat up and rubbed his head tiredly. "So basically until the child can find you, it's illegitimate." She confirmed closing the scroll before tucking it away.

"That's right, and by law I must return to my own world before the child is born." He added in as Setsuna rubbed her stomach. "They are only allowed to know my name and have one possession of mine with which they can use to identify me." He explained as he pulled out a pendant from sub-space. "This is what I'll give you if you really are pregnant. Normally it's only a one night stand and I leave the scroll and something of mine behind, but this is my hotel room."

Setsuna nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I'll let you know when I know for sure." She stated before stepping out from under the covers revealing her nude form to him. Naruto grunted as he felt himself react to her. "Perhaps one last round won't hurt." She muttered pushing him onto his back.

Later that morning Naruto was walking through the town. "I wonder what Ranma is doing right now." He muttered to himself as he headed towards the Tendo Dojo, is today Sunday?" he wondered seeing many teenagers who looked to still be in school wandering around in casual clothing. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to go on a date with Nabiki today." He muttered starting to jog at a light pace.

"You're late!" Nabiki shouted glaring at Naruto as he arrived at the dojo, "You coerce me into this date and then you don't even show up in time." She grumbled as she folded her arms and glared.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head. "I had some things to take care of before I came here." He stated offering his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked as she reluctantly took his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked into the town.

"Shopping." Naruto stated. "I wanted to buy some souvenirs for some of my friends back home." He explained seeing Nabiki's questioning glance. "And you get to be treated to whatever you want; I certainly have the money to do so."

"Well what do your friends like?" Nabiki asked looking around now that they were in the shopping center.

"Well first thing's first, my girlfriend likes tea ceremonies." Naruto stated looking around himself. "Know any good places for things like that?"

"I know a place." Nabiki stated leading him in one direction. "This place has the finest sets for tea ceremonies." She explained as Naruto took a look around. Eventually purchasing a small set the duo left the shop leaving behind a happy shop owner.

"Next, is her best friend, she likes snow based items." Naruto mused scratching his chin.

"How about a winter themed Kimono?" Nabiki suggested. "You know like a Yuki-onna"

"Oh that's a good idea." Naruto acknowledged as Nabiki led the way to a good Kimono shop she knew of. "This one seems good." He muttered looking at a Kimono with snow flakes along the side. "I'll take it."

"Who's next?" Nabiki asked as Naruto stored the Kimono in Sub-space.

"A dog lover." Naruto stated looking around, noting that Nabiki wasn't as tense as she was before when they started. "Know anywhere?"

"Yeah I know a place." Nabiki stated leading him towards a pet shop.

"I think her dogs recently destroyed their toys, so I'll get her some new ones." He muttered looking at the raw hides and chew toys. "These will do." He muttered picking up the biggest of each.

"Any more?" Nabiki asked as they exited the store new items in hand.

"One more, this time for a girl who loves flowers." Naruto stated looking around for a florist.

"Follow me." Nabiki urged as she led him down a back alley. "This place is good, but it's hidden." She explained as she pulled him along. Smiling Naruto allowed her to do so as they arrived at a slightly run down flower shop.

"These flowers are well taken care of." He noted checking them over. "Some red roses should do nicely." He muttered picking up a bouquet of red roses. As they exited the store Naruto stored away the flowers and linked his arm with Nabiki. "Now we can go around for things you want." He stated smiling down at her.

Nabiki blushed and looked away. "I'm hungry so buy me some lunch." She ordered not looking him in the eye. "I don't care where!"

Naruto smiled "alright, let's go check out that western place I saw a bit back." He stated leading her back towards the shopping center. Seeing the restaurant they entered and waited for the waiter to seat them. "Seems like a nice place." Naruto commented looking around.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Nabiki stated having eaten there before. "I like their steak."

Naruto smiled as the waiter led them to their seats. "I think I'll have that then." He stated smiling as he sat down across from her. "Are you having fun?" he asked as they waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

"It's okay, I was worried you'd take me straight to the hotel." She admitted taking a sip of her water. "But it's been fun so far."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He stated easily. "Just make sure not to offer what you don't want to." He warned looking at her a little more sternly. "I'll accept and hold you to those offers." He declared staring her in the eye. "Once a woman offered sex as payment for something she wanted a demon to do, but when time came to pay she had changed her mind and instead offered money. Demons don't like that they'll only accept the initial offer once the deal is made. So the demon in question just took her right then and there." His expression was stern unnerving Nabiki who shivered.

"So basically don't offer what I don't want to give right?" she asked for clarification. "Then I just need to watch my wording." She decided as they gave their order to the waiter. "I will never offer my body for a favor." She declared placing her open palm against her chest. "I'm not that kind of woman."

Naruto made a 'hm' sound but otherwise remained silent as they waited for their food. When the food arrived they both said their thanks and quietly ate their food. "Nabiki, if your life was in danger what would you offer to save it?" he asked seriously.

Nabiki set her fork down slowly as she considered the question. "Are you threatening me?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course not." Naruto answered honestly. "I am just curious because I've seen many people beg others to save their lives. They always say the same thing, 'I'll do anything just please save me!' so I thought what would you do?"

Nabiki thought about it some more. "My life is worth more than money…" she stated slowly as she considered it. "Normally Ranma would just protect me without question so normally I'd never need to think about it."

Naruto smiled. "Ranma is a good kid." He stated. "However, I'm not so generous." He chuckled. "I expect a reward or I do something because I can benefit from it. The benefits can be small if I feel their important to me like a feeling of satisfaction. But to risk my own safety to save another? If they're someone I care about already I'll save them just because their safety is important to me, but someone I don't know so well such as you or your family I'd want something in return."

"If it's you, I'd offer a favor." Nabiki stated looking him in the eye. "Anything within reason I'll do to my best ability if you were to save my life." She explained honestly.

"Define within reason." Naruto stated leaning forward. "There are many interpretations to it. I want to know yours."

"It depends on the situation you would save me from." She explained with a smirk. "If an accident occurred and you saved me from it, something regarding information perhaps? Protect me from someone trying to harm me…well… I guess it'd depend on how worried I was." She winked at him

Naruto chuckled, "I guess you would say it like that." He muttered leaning back having finished his food. "The Sailor Senshi are outside looking for me." He explained leaning forward once more. "They think I'm out to hurt people, they may fire indiscriminately when they see me."

"Then I should leave before you right?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Or are you trying to put me in danger so you could be the hero?" she wondered frowning at him.

"Nothing of the sort, but they've seen me with you before. Can you be sure they won't accost you in order to learn of me?" he asked folding his arms. "Can you be sure they won't attack you thinking you my accomplice?" he asked seeing her thinking it over. "Will they believe you if you say that you're not involved with me somehow."

Nabiki frowned as she shook her head; "I'd lock me up if I was them. At least until I know everything." She stated leaning back. "So what do we do?" she asked looking towards the door as the waiter set the bill in front of them.

"We leave." Naruto stated simply. "In actuality the safest place is near me since I can block all of their attacks with relative ease." He explained as he paid the bill. "So, shall we go?" he asked offering his arm one more. "After we leave they will most likely confront us, but we should be able to get away, so what do you want to do after that?"

"Let's go Karaoke." Nabiki suggested as they walked out the door.

"Sounds like a plan." He stated as the Senshi appeared on the roof in front of them. "Let's lose them quickly then shall we?" he asked with a grin. "Why hello girls what can I do you for?"

"Release the girl demon!" Mars shouted aiming at him with a bow and arrow made completely out of fire. "Your evil deeds end here!"

"Evil?" Naruto pondered tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Me?" he asked curiously "I haven't done anything remotely evil the entire time I've been in this dimension." He stated shrugging his shoulder. "Sure I had sex with this real pretty woman last night, but she wanted more in the morning."

"You had sex?" Nabiki asked turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah, didn't think you wanted to hear about that so I didn't mention it." He stated looking at her oddly. "Why you want to know more?" he asked curiously.

Nabiki blanched. "No I'm good." She muttered. "Really are polygamist." She muttered softly looking away.

The Senshi blushed as they trembled. "You perverted demon!" they shouted launching attacks at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pulled Nabiki behind him and covered them both with his cloak. "Did we get him?" Sailor moon asked trying to see through the smoke that their attacks produced.

"You idiots!" Luna shouted scratching Sailor Moon's face. "That girl was still next to him!" the Senshi had horrified looks on their faces as the smoke began to clear.

Naruto sighed as he threw open his cloak revealing himself and Nabiki to be unharmed. "That was reckless." He stated staring at them with an impassive eyes. "Go home, you cannot beat me." He stated placing an arm around Nabiki's shoulders. Naruto looked around at the damage done by the attack. "For crying out loud…" he muttered casting a quick spell to fix everything. The girls all watched in silent fascination as the street mended itself as if the attack never happened.

"What is going on?" Sailor Pluto asked as she arrived at the scene. "I thought I told you girls not to bother this area anymore." She scolded them as she glanced over at Naruto. "We meet again Naruto." She greeted with a small smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened as the action reminded him of Setsuna. "Setsuna." He muttered quietly catching Nabiki's attention. Schooling his features Naruto stared up at her. "You're in charge of them right?" he asked causing her to nod. "Train them better! They almost hurt an innocent bystander!"

Pluto nodded once more. "I will see to it!" she declared glaring at the group from the corner of her eyes. "We'll meet again." She stated as she dragged the five teens away.

Naruto stared after them for a few seconds longer before sighing. "I see…" he muttered as he relaxed. "So she was Sailor Pluto." He muttered rubbing his head with his free hand.

"What's going on?" Nabiki asked looking at the spot the Senshi were just in. "Someone you know?"

"Ah, Sailor Pluto was the girl I slept with last night, though she wasn't dressed as Sailor Pluto of course." He explained as they headed towards the Karaoke box. "By the way what do I get for saving you just now?" he asked with a grin causing Nabiki to punch him in the arm.

"Well I wasn't all that worried since you said that you'd be able to stop them." Nabiki stated flicking her hair back. "I guess a kiss on the cheek." She stated kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto laughed as they entered the karaoke box. "You weren't scared?" he asked through his laughter. "Despite the fact that you're legs were shaking like a leaf?" he continued laughing as Nabiki turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Okay so I was a little scared." She muttered looking away. Taking a seat she began looking through the song listings. "I guess I can give you one more reward." She stated as she found a song she liked. "After we each sing a song." Entering the code she began to sing as the lyrics popped up on screen.

**Play "Silky Heart" by Yui Horie**

Naruto watched as she sang enjoying her voice. Now tht he had the time he gave her a more thorough glance over. Nabiki was wearing a one piece red sun dress the skirt falling just short of her knees stockings and black 2 inch heels; she finished the look with a deep red lipstick. Once she finished Naruto began clapping as he looked through the songs.

Standing up he entered the code and began singing.

**Play "Love Me" by The Hong Kong Knife**

Nabiki watched silently as Naruto sang the fast paced song with ease. "You're pretty good." She stated once he was finished. Standing up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Naruto immediately kissed her back as he picked her up for better access to her mouth as she idly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Was that my reward?" he asked playfully as they pulled away.

"Yeah, I don't mind staying here for a bit longer though." She stated in response as she kissed him again. "But my clothes stay on…got it?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"I get it." He smiled as he pinched her ass. "Never said I couldn't grope." He grinned like a child as she playfully hit him over the head. "What are we going to do about this though?" he asked as Nabiki felt something poke her.

"Let it calm itself down." She stated with finality uncaring about the major case of blue balls she was inciting in him. "You won't break a promise would you?" she asked as he sat down on the sofa bringing her with him.

"No I wouldn't." he stated as they began looking through the song list for something they could sing together. "I have enough consequences to deal with because of last night."

"Oh do tell." She grinned as they picked out a song.

"It'd cost you though." Naruto stated grinning at her as they stood up.

"What's the cost?" she asked as they entered the code.

"What you just denied me." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"I guess those consequences will just have to remain a secret then." She stated with a wink. "I'm not letting you touch me like that for just answers."

"Oh what gets me to touch you like that then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That information will cost you." Nabiki replied with his own remark.

"Which is?" he asked as they pressed the play button.

"The information you denied me." She stated as they began singing.

* * *

End 

Hope everyone liked it. I wasn't sure what to do so I came up with this. I don't think I'll have the scouts come in one last time as Pluto explains what happened and then they won't appear anymore.

Poll on profile if you want to take a look.


	8. Departure

Alright everyone I decided that this story sucks balls and I will end it this chapter! If you guys want a continuation do it yourselves, but good luck making something out of this crud.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon and techniques"**

I don't own any Anime that appears in this story.

* * *

_Last Time_

"_That information will cost you." Nabiki replied with his own remark._

"_Which is?" he asked as they pressed the play button._

"_The information you denied me." She stated as they began singing._

* * *

Departure

Naruto sighed tiredly as he considered what to do. "This place wasn't as fun as I'd thought it would be." he mused disappointedly as he leaned against the fence of the local park.

"You look troubled." A familiar voice called out to him causing the blonde to look to his left.

"Cologne." He greeted evenly as the matron made her way to where he was standing. "Is there something I can help you with?" he inquired curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm happy to note that Muko-dono has not shown any dislike towards Shampoo once she began following your advice." The elder stated happily causing Naruto to smile softly.

"I knew it would work, he's just not ready for anything big yet." He mused looking at the sky once more. "I'm considering going back home soon." He admitted surprising the matriarch.

"For what reason would you do that?" she wondered to herself as she sat on the ledge next to him.

Naruto snorted "It's boring around here, nothing of interest happens, and those girl scouts are getting annoying." He stated listing off the things he disliked about the area.

"Is it now?" Cologne asked before looking towards the sky as well. "I always find things to amuse myself with around these areas. "Well if you are serious about leaving you should say goodbye to everyone at the very least." Cologne stated before nodding her head and heading off.

"Right I'll do that." Naruto stated pushing off the fence before walking off towards "Ucchan's"

"Can I help you…Oh it's you." Ukyo stated looking at Naruto with a small amount of suspicion "What do you want?" she asked somewhat rudely.

"Oh come on I didn't even do anything." Naruto whined as Kotetsu poked his head from the upstairs having gone up to fetch something. He pointedly ignored the stare of incredulity that Kotetsu gave him. "I just came to say my farewells before I go home."

"Naruto you're leaving?" Kotetsu asked curiously before covering his mouth as Ukyo rounded on him.

"You know this guy?" she nearly barked out scaring the hapless gender confused kunoichi.

"I bumped into him when I was younger." Kotetsu hastily explained cowering in fear of his employer. "That's all I swear!"

Ukyo growled a bit before sighing as she stared at Naruto "So you're leaving huh?" she asked crossing her arms. "Good riddance not like you did anything to help me."

Naruto sweat dropped as he turned around and left the restaurant. "Well that could have been better." He mused scratching his chin as he headed towards the cat café.

Entering the ramen house he was cheerfully greeted by Shampoo who was energetic as usual. "Nihao!" she called out as she finished delivering the most recent batch of food before bounding up to him. "Fox's tip work good yes!" she declared happily causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so." He stated pushing her back softly seeing her as a little too close for comfort. "As for why I'm here I came to say goodbye." He stated causing the girl to stare up at him quizzically.

"Fox go home?" she wondered tilting her head to the side. "Why?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

"I'm bored and those girl scouts are bugging me too much." Naruto replied truthfully as he smiled before backing out of the door with a final wave. Shampoo waved back before hurriedly going about her work.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands behind his head as he walked towards the Tendo dojo. "Well that was certainly better than expected." He mused noting that he was nearing their house. Knocking on the doors he waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked opening the door. "Oh, Naruto-san welcome." She greeted allowing him to enter the house. "What brings you here?" she asked as she led him into their living room.

"I'm getting ready to go home, so I thought I'd drop by and say goodbye." Naruto answered simply as Ranma perked his ears up as did Akane.

"You're leaving?" she shouted before pumping her fists into the air "YES!"

"That's rather rude you know." Naruto deadpanned for her as he stared at her as did Kasumi who was rather disappointed in her sister's lack of manners.

Ranma on the other hand was slightly upset. "Why are you leaving man?" he asked concerned. "The old freak doesn't do as much with you around."

"Eh…I'm bored." Naruto stated seriously causing Ranma to fall flat on his face. "Did you seriously think I cared what the old lecher does?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Hello? Demon here I seriously don't care."

Just then Nabiki entered the room apparently having been out around the town "Hm? What's going on?" she asked curiously looking around the room.

"The perverted demon is leaving!" Akane cheered as she ran out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Nabiki asked concerned.

"She's delusional." Naruto stated simply causing Nabiki to give an 'Ah I see' look as she sat down in Akane's previous spot. "By the way I'm going home." Naruto stated simply as if it was nothing.

"Oh you are." Nabiki stated uncaringly. "That's too bad I was hoping to get treated to lunch again."

"Unless it ends up at a hotel I won't take you out again." Naruto stated impassively. "Now if you'll excuse me I have one last person to say goodbye to." As he said that he got up and walked out towards the garden before hopping over the wall, just as the Sailor Senshi arrived.

"Halt Demon your reign of terror ends here! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon announced causing Naruto to sigh as he palmed his forehead.

"Where's Sailor Pluto, I thought she explained everything to you brats." He muttered running his hand along his face.

"They wouldn't listen to me Naruto." Sailor Pluto stated appearing on a different roof than the inner Senshi. "Really now these girls are such handfuls." Sailor Pluto sighed, sounding like a mother concerned that her daughters were idiots.

Jumping up to join her Naruto nuzzled her neck affectionately surprising the others as they all prepared to drive him away from their mentor and friend. "I'll be going home today, thought I'd say good bye before I leave." He stated pulling Sailor Pluto into a hug.

"Get away from her fiend!" Mars shouted aiming a bow at Naruto's head.

"Be careful where you aim that thing!" Naruto hissed angrily as his hair spiked even more. "I will not place the mother of my child in harms way because her students are too moronic to listen to reason!"

"Wait…what?" Sailor Mercury asked shocked beyond all belief. Quickly using her computer to scan Pluto she gasped. "She is pregnant." She muttered in horror.

Pluto rolled her eyes. "Oh stop worrying I consented! You five keep harping on subjects I already declared irrelevant to your duties."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully as he placed a guarding hand over her stomach. "You do anything to put her in danger I will strip you all and dump you in the middle of Tokyo."

The Senshi all grounded their teeth but did as told retreating back towards the Minato district. "I'll continue to work on them." Pluto stated as she kissed Naruto on the lips. "May our child find their father."

Naruto nodded happily as he embraced her one last time. "And may our family live in harmony." He finished before allowing her to leave. Sighing one last time he waved goodbye to the gob smacked Tendo family plus Ranma before opening up a portal between worlds and entered leaving the dimension behind. "Back to work it is" Naruto muttered as he traveled.

* * *

End Story

Bleh…wasn't all that good, but oh well at least it's over!


End file.
